


Her Just Desserts

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Femslash February 2020 [25]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Femslash, partner to an earlier fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: What do you do when your partner cares not about the finer things in life, and also you have no money as you're trying to build back up your family's name?
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle, Mercedes von Martritz & Constance von Nuvelle
Series: Femslash February 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421
Kudos: 22





	Her Just Desserts

It had been one year since they had formally started dating. In this time Hapi had been nothing but a delight and a pleasure. She was a diamond in the rough and she was truly the only one she wished to lead House Nuvelle with once she returned it to its former glory. And once she accomplished that, she would be free to shower her in an abundance of jewelry and other such splendid treasures. They would have a marvelous room from which they would watch the stars as they were both adorned in beautiful gems that made them shimmer like the thousand stars above. 

However there was a problem with her plan. Hapi had yet to learn that there was no practical use in gems aside from looking beautiful and glittering beautifully. While she would one day learn that she deserved these countless treasures to amplify her already radiant beauty, a different and better suited gift would be found. 

Ideally a less expensive one, as unfortunately the House of Nuvelle was currently only barely staying afloat in Abyss. However she was nothing if not creative, and she would find the perfect gift for her regardless. Constance von Nuvelle was not one to take defeat so easily. She would rise to the occasion, and she would create something truly magnificent for her to receive. 

If she could not find something in financial worth to show her love for her, she would simply find something of sentimental worth to show how she felt. An act so grand that it would shake her to her core. Though she would also have to keep it restrained to a certain level. While she enjoyed the grandeur of big showy events, Hapi didn’t as much. 

So what she needed was a more private event. One where the two of them could enjoy the other’s company and get lost in their eyes. The passion and intimacy was exactly what they needed. 

Under normal circumstances, she would consider a picnic under the stars. She could prepare treats as Hapi told her all about the stars and they could kiss under them. But she could not forget that Hapi frequently griped over having to stay up late for watch. Though a deeply romantic idea in her opinion, perhaps not the best one in this situation. 

The next best option was to have tea together in her room. It was private, during the day, and away from the pesky sunlight that she so deeply despised. She would have to set it all up in secret, but she, Constance von Nuvelle, was up for the challenge. They had already made plans to meet up in a few nights to exchange gifts, she would simply ask her to fetch something if need be. Hapi was very considerate of her condition, and she was certain that she’d do it for her. 

It was still nights away, but she had to get to work. She still had to make sure everything was perfect, and prepared ahead of time. Hapi may consider herself willing to settle when it came to herself, but she was to one day be the bride of the head of House Nuvelle. She deserved only the highest quality available. And as her future bride, Constance von Nuvelle, would gladly supply her with it. 

It was then that she remembered something. Now that she had joined causes with the students on the surface, she had remet Mercedes. She was just as kind as she was when she last saw her, and her treats had only gotten better. Naturally, as someone who could create the finest treats, Constance would seek her out to be guided into creating such treats for her beloved. Mercedes was a kind soul who was well versed in the love language of food. Surely she could show her how to convey a romantic love just as well as she could a platonic one. 

Though now that she was about to venture out, she had realized a critical problem. The entrance to the monastery was completely illuminated by that blasted orb that vexed her and kept her underground. Of all the obstacles to stand in her way. How utterly vexing. 

Yet if some light thought it could stand in the way of Constance von Nuvelle, then it had better know that she would not be so easily defeated. This was for her beloved, and she was not going to let anything so trivial stand in her way! If this was for Hapi, then she would walk on the sun if need be!

Though already she knew that this was a bad idea. The thought of her being able to provide what Hapi deserved? What a farce. She barely deserved to belong on the same planet as her. There was nothing that she could do to warrant the love and care that Hapi had been so needlessly kind to present her with. A woman who through her own willingness to step down to someone so deeply below her’s level, she deserved to be anointed as a saint. 

“Hello Constance. My, it’s a rare sight to see you up here during the day.” Mercedes greeted, unaware of the burden she was going to be given. She was so thoughtless, so careless. To think that she would burden one person to serve her own purposes. She was the scum of the Earth. 

“My apologies, I shall leave your presence at once.” To be so bold as to walk the same path as someone like her. She was truly a horrid person.

“Nonsense. How about we head to the dining hall and talk.” Mercedes took her by her worthless hands. To think that even someone so depraved as her would be touched by someone as merciful and kind as her. Constance truly was undeserving. 

She still had to think of a way for her to ask for her assistance. Kindness had its limits, and already Mercedes had done way more than she should’ve done for a wretch such as herself. To ask for anything else would be unrepentantly selfish. If she wasn’t such an awful person, she would’ve been able to do this one thing for Hapi. Yet even that was out of her reach. 

Embarrassment washed over her as she was returned to the shade. She was going to have to learn how to deal with that. Honestly, she hated being in a state of groveling. She’d make a note that this time for sure she’d start putting in the effort to overcome this. She could only live underground for so long. 

“Thank you, Mercedes.” She’d awkwardly clear her throat. “I’m actually very fortunate, because you were the one I was looking for.” 

“Really? What were you looking for me for?” 

“I have a favor to ask of you. My one year anniversary with Hapi is coming up, and I want to be able to bake amazing sweets for her. And I thought who better to teach me than one of the best bakers I have ever seen.” 

“I’m not that good, Constance.” Mercedes chuckled. “But I’ll gladly teach you how to bake. It’s easy once you get the hang of it.”

“Excellent. What would you suggest for tea?” Because she had attended many, but she had never really thought much about what paired best with tea. She usually had the luxury of having someone else do that for her, and she never really got the chance now that she lived in Abyss. Not a lot of people were fans of tea there. 

“Well, I think it’d be best to stick to something simple. There’s nothing better than a nice cookie. A sugar cookie or a snickerdoodle are probably our best bets. They’re really easy. Let me show you.” It was nice seeing her friend light up with excitement. She was usually the type to listen, not to talk about things she cared about. As payment, Constance would allow her to lead the conversation. 

Besides, she was the student here. She would do well to listen and take in as much information as she could. Perhaps even later she could bake her a batch of thank you cookies. They might not be up to her standards, but they would be made from House Nuvelle with love, so they would be amazing nonetheless. 

\----------------------

Coco really loved her necklace. She knew, because Coco couldn’t hide anything. She was always upfront, even if it was all dressed up in her flowery way of speaking. It made her glad, it was a lot more work than she had thought. It was good to know her work wasn’t in vain. 

But now that her gift was given, she could relax a little more. Everything that she had to worry about was done. She had her gift, she said “happy anniversary”, everything that she had to remember was done. Now she could dig into the treats Coco brought. 

As one should to properly enjoy a cookie, Hapi shoved the entire thing in her mouth. This wasn’t something you usually found in Abyss. This was something that Coco had to leave and go find. These were too good to have been bought from any seedy merchant or at the inn. 

“Do you like them? I was mentored in the craft of cookie baking. I was taught by only the finest. I hope you enjoy the cookies of my labor.” She said cookies cause these weren’t fruits, didn’t she. Coco was the best, she loved her so much. 

“‘Ou ae ees ur’elf?” Though it did make sense. There was a quality that came with cookies that were made from someone you cared for. Made ‘em taste warmer somehow. Kinda like being at home. 

Though she supposed for better or worse, here was her home now. 

“Naturally. If it’s for my beloved then I shall create masterpieces. And that is what I have done!” She declared. 

And as homesick as she got, Hapi had to say that this part was for the better. 

“Happy anniversary Hapi. May next year be even grander!” 


End file.
